


Toys

by sordidhumor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordidhumor/pseuds/sordidhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drarry drabble with sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoracorazon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adoracorazon).



> **Prompt by adoracorazon:** sex toy challenge! Harry and Draco make a bet as to who can last the longest without having an orgasm while using the different sex toys in their possession.

 

 

Draco was keening, the sound high and tight in his throat as he rode it—the Slytherin green dildo Harry had bought last year but never had audacity to stick in his own arse. Draco kept saying he should try it, he might like it. Months into this affair and he only wanted to shove his prick in Draco's sweet buttercream ass. There was really nothing like it. Nothing.

And this bloody pocket pussy had been expensive. He'd gotten it years ago, when Ollie Wood quit putting out. Harry never thought about past lovers—not since his prick found its way into Draco Malfoy's slattern, twisted little mouth one night while patrolling Knockturn Alley. He'd been warned there were wizards prowling that magical market after hours, offering for free what most blokes charged dinner, two drinks and a load of boring conversation for.

This was perfect. Draco was as big a pervert as Harry was. He crouched over the blond, slamming his dick again and again into the greased and vibrating toy. Those silvery eyes met his with a defiant growl.

“Come for me, Potter.”

“Not a chance,” Harry smirked. “There's only one... place I'm... blowing this.”

“And where... might that be?” the blond simpered, working the dildo faster, messier, both slender hands wrapped around the base and jamming himself down on it as though it were Harry's cock he was riding. He was a wonton little thing beneath all that cold exterior and proper airs—Draco just wanted to be fucked good and long and hard by the biggest prick around. And that was Harry Potter, in every sense of the word. They still drove each other fucking crazy. So nothing had really changed.

“I'm coming in yer arse, git,” Harry teased, turning up the power on his own toy. He had the upper hand. This bit of lubed-up plastic did nothing for him. The throbbing erection it encased was solely due to the sight of Draco spread out beneath him, all milky hardness of muscle dusted with the faintest caramel freckles, like sunlight hidden under the man's skin. He was beautiful like this, sweating like a pig and grunting, trying so hard to hold off. Draco was always a sore loser.

“That's it, baby,” encouraged Harry. “I turned mine up. Can you handle it?”

Arrogance was Draco's undoing. Every time. He flicked the knob all the way up, shivering and shaking as the toy squirmed inside of him. “Fuck,” he whimpered. “Fuck, fuck, Merlin, fuck!” He came in a great burst, white seed painting his chest in patterns like ancient runes on snow-white skin.

Harry couldn't wait for Draco's sigh of completion—he was too close. He pulled the green toy from Draco's cheeks and thrust home. Technically they were shagging at Draco's villa in Saint-Jean-de-Luz, the sea breeze teasing through the window, bearing the cries of seagulls and bellow of ships. But he was home. In Draco, he was home.

 

 

 

 _~ fin ~_


End file.
